Everyone Has Everything but Me
by Deefa
Summary: First Fan Fic plz read and review. Its pretty bad but its only my first. LJ of course and they are in their 7th year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from the books or Harry Potter written by J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1.

Lily was sitting at the train station on platform nine and three quarters waiting for the train and crying her heart out. She was extremely early because Petunia her older sister a muggle had been more of a pain than usual but also more hurtful. When Lily had told her it was her last year at Hogwarts. She'd screamed 'Good you can go join a **_FREAK _**circus and leave me and my family alone!' Despite what her parents had said to Petunia she still believed that Lily had been adopted and was ruin her so called 'perfect life'. It was true enough, Petunia had everything a huge room painted a colour of her choice, own laptop, mobile phone, television, a ton of make-up she rarely used, the biggest wardrobe full of clothes (Lily often wondered if she just took some of her clothes would she notice) and a boyfriend which Lily didn't think she was very lucky to have but Petunia seemed to like him enough. Lily on the other hand had a small cramped bedroom which when she had measured it was 4 metres wide and 4 metres long, she had to share the family computer, phone, television she only had one tube of lip-gloss which smelt like the old toilet out the back so she never used it, got all of Petunia's hand me downs which where all pink dresses or skirts, in fact the only clothes she'd had that were new were a pair of jeans and a light blue top and no boyfriend though she had one boy who desperately wanted to be but she hated him passionately. More tears ran down Lily's face as she thought of what Petunia had said about and no not the fact she was told to go and join a freak circus but the fact that Petunia had said 'Leave **_My _**family alone'.

"Hey!" She didn't even have to turn around to know who that was. 'Potter'. Her heart lifted one good thing was that this year she could make his life a misery because she was head girl she smiled at the thought of giving James countless detentions that ought to wipe that smirk off his face. Let the truth be know she had never actually seen James smile…just smirk. Little did she know that James smiled at her all the time or even at the mention of her name because she never bothered to look except when he had pulled another of his infamous pranks with the help of his gang the marauders. Who were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Peter and Remus didn't always join in on the prank but lately Lily had noticed that he hung with the Slytherins when the Marauders weren't around.

Soon most of the students had arrived and so had the train. "Lily!"

"Hey Melissa!" Lily replied to her best friend they hugged.

"So how has the summer been Mel?" She asked her friend conversationally.

"Fantastic! Absolutely great I- Melissa stopped and frowned, What's wrong Lily?"

"Oh nothing, nothing! She said waving her hand airily, please continue."

They hopped on the train and Melissa continued, she unlike some certain person (Cough, cough, James, cough) she knew better than to argue with Lily.

A/N: Sorry if you found the descriptions long and boring but I wanted to tell you what some characters are like in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from J.K Rowlings books.**

Chapter: 2

As Melissa told Lily all about her holidays she they sat quietly. Lily found her mind wondering. She was dreaming about watching him clean the trophy room and pleading with her saying 'But Lily I just cleaned it yesterday'. 'No buts Potter and when were we on a first nam-'. In her dream she was cut off as James kissed her. She screamed.

"Uh Lily? Are you ok? Its time for the prefects meeting."

"Huh what?…Oh right the meeting see ya!"

She rushed out the door tripping over what appeared to be slugs 'Wait a minute…slugs don't have eight tentacles'. Around the corner first came Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and finally James Potter and they were all laughing as they fell over each other.

"Potter, Black, Remus! She screamed, what do you think you are doing! They are only second years! What have they ever done to you!

Sirius spoke "Oh come on dear Lily this is our last year and they are in Slytherin."

"Just because they are in a different house to you doesn't mean that you have to hex them whenever you see them!" She burst out.

"_Lilyyyyy_ it was under supervision." Sirius whined.

"Oh yes and by _who_?

"Ahh… why Lily dearest who else than our one and only head boy?" Said James smirking.

"You mean Remus agree to supervise you!" She said her eyes widening.

"No I didn't Lily, Ja-" Remus started.

"Then turn those Slytherins back into what they looked like before you hexed them! Also being Head Girl I would normally give you a detention but I will restrain from giving you detention _just_ because it's the first day back."

All the marauders cheered and turned the Slytherins back though they were still out cold.

"Oh and Lily, Remus said, James is Head Boy." He smiled and walked after James and Sirius. Lily felt faint with shock. 'James head boy? James Potter?' she thought as she wobbled down to the prefects meeting carriage. 'NO!'

A/N: Just in-case it is confusing you _Italics_ means it is emphasised and this ''means in Lily's thoughts or dreams. 

**Notacrumpeteater: Thank-you I'm sorry this is a short chapter but im glad you like it hopefully I'll get more reviewers.**

**PsychoLeopard: I know its not the best grammar but I'm not really sure what year this is in so sorry I got all the electric technology wrong. I like writing but I really only like it as a hobby so I'm not that serious about it.**

**Please review I would like to know if you've read my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody.**

Chapter 3:

Lily entered the prefect's carriage and saw all the prefects sitting quietly waiting. Lily sat down and said,

"Has anybody seen the Head Boy?

"No" They all answered.

Lily thought everything was fine until some of the prefects started to snigger. Lily looked at them and then at where they were looking. 'Looking at my feet? That's strange.' Everything was answered when James whom was underneath the seat Lily had been sitting on accidentally bumped her leg.

"Aaghh!" shrieked Lily jumping off the seat. "Potter you pervert!"

James just grinned, it was the grin that made the all the girls swoon except for Lily and Melissa.

"OUT, OUT, OUT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HEAD BOY OUT!"

James ducked and just missed the well-aimed slap Lily had sent him as he ran at full speed from the room. Later just as Lily was sending the prefects off James popped his head back in and said:

"How did you know? Lily pinks my favourite colour." He grinned and ran off but this time didn't miss the shoe Lily had chucked at him in her rage. 'I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Perverted idiot! I'll teach him for looking up my skirt!' And with that she stormed back to Melissa. After Lily had finally finished the whole story this took a while because she kept flying into a rage they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Its good to be home!" Sighed Lily.

"Yeah, but you are going to have to sleep in the Head Girl dorm." Melissa said sadly.

"Oh, I almost forgot about it…"Lily trailed off. "See ya"

"Bye!" Replied Melissa.

Lily made her way up to the Heads Dorm. She was a little sad because she didn't get to share a dorm with her best friend. When she arrived up there she took out a little slip of paper with the password on it and said "Butterbeer." She opened the door and stepped into the heads common room. Then she went up the left ramp and on the door it read her name on a gold plate. It was beautiful! Lily gasped. At home she had to share a bedroom with Petunia who was her sister. 'All this to my self.' She thought. She unpacked and went to check out the bathrooms. She found the bathroom. 'NNNOOO! I have to share, with him!' She breathed in deeply and opened the door it was splendid but wait where was the lock? No lock! Lily had the shove her fist in her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She quickly left the bathroom and went to bed without a shower.

Lily woke up. Where was she? She had never seen this house before. She frowned then saw James Potter in the bed next to her. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. James rolled over and put his arms around Lily and pulled her back down into the bed. She couldn't do anything she wanted to she couldn't pull away and she couldn't scream. Suddenly she really woke up from her dream. She looked around and found herself in the heads bedroom instead of that strange house. She checked her watch '6:00' and got up. She sneaked over to the shower and undressed as she got in. Lily whom felt much better forgot all about no lock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily started to wash her hair. As she was rinsing out the shampoo she began singing. She had her eyes closed and couldn't see.

James rolled out of bed and woke startled as his head hit the floor. He could hear someone downstairs. He checked the time: 6:10. He groaned and rolled towards his packed trunk and pulled his uniform towards him. He lay there thinking for about 3 more minutes then took a deep breath and stood up groggily making his way towards the bathroom in his boxers.

"Hallo lamp-post watcha knowing. I've come to watch your flowers gro –" Lily sang as un-aware of James coming down the stairs as he was that he was about to trip.

THUD! James hit his head on the bathroom door. He had tripped before the last few paces.

"Owww…"

He stood and opened the door. Lily had stopped singing and turned of the water she was now dressed in her towel. It all happened at once. Lily reached out to get her comb, James slipped on the soap and flew into Lily's out stretched arm, whilst Lily screamed and fell on top of James.

"OUCH! OW, OW, OW! Ow." said James weakly.

Lily now had stopped screaming.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Asked Lily concerned.

"Sure." James croaked.

She stood up stepping on James fingers and then helped him up. He smiled.

"Nice legs."

Lily looked furious and stalked out, as soon as she was out the door onto the carpet Lily called back.

"Thanks for cushioning my fall fattso!" then ran up the stairs.

"Am I really fat?" James wondered out loud.

"Hey guys!" James called out to his friends Remus, Sirius & Peter.

"Hi James, how's it goi –" Remus was halfway though asking before Sirius burst out:

"What in hell happened man!"

"What? Don't I look normal?" Said James concerned.

"There is like a bump the size of Mount Everest on the back of your head." replied Sirius.

"So I don't look fat?"

"No…" Remus answered.

"Not…fatter?" James asked.

"No!" Said Remus much quicker this time having read something about anorexia recently.

"Moony relax. What's up with you?"

"I'm, I'M NOT FAT!" James did a sort of victory dance, "What the hell is Mount Everest anyways?"

"No idea mate, no idea. Twas in one of Moony's books," replied Sirius attempting to be mysterious.

"Guys, Mount stands for mountain. Mount Everest is the tallest one of the most famous mountains ever. Many people have tried unsuccessfully to climb Mount Everest." Remus tried to explain.

"Why would anyone want to climb a mountain?" asked James.

"No idea mate –" Sirius started.

"No idea." James joined in as he finished the sentence.

And they headed down to breakfast with an exasperated looking Remus.

"Hi!" Melissa greeted her warmly.

"Oh. Hey!" Lily replied back.

"So…?"

"What?"

"So what's it like up there in the Head Girl room?" Melissa persisted.

"Oh, it's pretty boring without you."

Melissa laughed.

"I make the world don't I."

"You're turning as pigheaded as Potter & Black. Speaking of which…" And Lily launched into her story about the bathroom.

"Shared bathroom?" Melissa echoed, "How will you survive Lily!"

And they played out a small dramatic scene in which Lily had a breakdown about the shared bathroom, but then went back to reality.

"I survive at home with my family." Lily reminded her.

"Yeah. Yeah, but this is Potter."

"Good point Mel, good point." said Lily as some Slytherins walked down some stairs.

"Why if it isn't little miss mudblood! I can't believe of all people they put you in charge."

"Shut your mouth Lucius!" Melissa snapped.

"Make me blood traitor! I don't think your Mum will be pleased!

"THAT'S IT!" Melissa whipped out her wand.

"What's it Prongs?" Remus asked confused.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Incontras!" shouted Melissa.

Malfoy disappeared. The other five Slytherins drew their wands and stepped forwards.

"Five on two, not going to be a pretty picture," said one of Malfoy's cronies smirking.

Melissa whom had already figured this out made a plan.

"Do you have a plan Mel?" whispered Lily.

"Sure."

"That doesn't involve fighting to the death to preserve our dignity and pride?" asked Lily hopefully.

"Okay now we need a new plan."

"Mel?" The Slytherins advanced.

As long as Lily had known Melissa she had never been one to risk her dignity & pride. Lily hoped that just this once Melissa would make an exception on her behalf.

"Mel?" Lily whispered.

The Marauders walked down the stairs and found Melissa and Lily standing facing a group of Slytherins.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius shouted as the marauders leapt down the stairs.

"Impedimenta!" James came next.

"Uh um…Wingardium Leviosa?" said Peter un-sure as he levitated a Slytherin about a meter off the floor.

"Petrificus Totalus!" A Slytherin stopped and went as straight as a board before falling to backwards.

"Cruico!" cried a Slytherin.

Melissa whipped her head round and came face to face with the curse sailing at her. The curse hit her and sent her flailing backwards. She didn't shriek with pain but her face showed everything. She was lucky the Slytherin had obviously never used this before and was now hanging in the air by his ankle courtesy of Sirius who looked mutinous. Everyone was staring at Melissa. She got up and went over to Lily and helped her up.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked rushing in on the scene, "Black! Lower that Slytherin! Fifteen points from Gryffindor!"

"Yeah, and how many points are you going to take off him for attempting to use an un-forgivable curse!" Sirius retorted.

"What? Black! There is not a student in this whole school that knows how to use an un-forgivable curse! Don't make me take more points from my house! To my office now please."

Melissa, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus & Peter entered the McGonagall's office.

"You two," She pointed at Melissa and Lily, "Tell me what happened."

"Mel and I were walking and we bumped into a group of 6 Slytherins. Malfoy called –"

"Lucius called her a mud-blood! And I told him to shut his twisted mouth! Then he called me a blood traitor! Then I –"

"Have a ginger newt!" said professor McGonagall firmly.

"I don't want a ginger newt. I want to see that Slytherin who attempted to use an un-forgivable curse on me and give him a piece of my mind!"

Lily elbowed her sharply. Her friend could get so carried away sometimes. She prayed that Mel wouldn't lose her temper this time if she hadn't already. 'Mel got the message she's taken a ginger newt!' thought Lily relived.

"Lily. Would Lily please continue?"

"Uh, yes well, Mel uh. What exactly did you do Mel?"

"I sent him...uh, turned? Yes, turned him into a…a paving stone."

Professor McGonagall stopped.

"So you meant to turn him into a paving stone?"

"Yes, I just really said the first thing in my mind. Which happened to be…" she trailed off.

"You're a real werdio Mel. You know that?" Sirius stated.

"I see well lets find Mr Malfoy first before we do anything else. Follow me."

So they all went back to the scene to find Malfoy.

They walked around for at least half an hour tapping various paving stones with their wands.

"Professor its no use, I don't think he's one of these stones. Can I ask Mel if she made a mistake with the spell?" asked Lily.

"No need!" shouted James, "We found him!"

They all hurried forwards. There in the middle of the floor was a very unhappy looking paving stone. If you looked closely you could see the different tones on stone making an un-happy face. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and tapped him with her wand. Malfoy appeared.

"Mr Malfoy my office. The rest of you go down to breakfast if it isn't already finished."

And she hurried off to hear Malfoy's story in her office.


End file.
